


I Still Fall For You In The End

by oppadeulbutt



Category: EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: First chaptered work, M/M, keep anticipation low
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppadeulbutt/pseuds/oppadeulbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a full two weeks, or exactly 14 days straight since the first time Jongin saw the young boy.<br/>The same young boy who always sat on a bench in a park near Jongin's house, wearing the same red hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a black Converse.<br/>The boy always sat there on the same bench everyday Jongin came back from work or grocery store (or wherever Jongin go that day), wearing the same expressions, sad and guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt for chaptered fic :)

"Hey." Jongin finally had a courage to ask the boy. That was one freezing night when he was walking back from grocery store. He walked pretty fast because he was freezing to death when he saw the certain boy sat on the bench, wearing nothing but his familiar red hoodie, a pair of worn jeans, and black Converse.

 

Jongin had a battle in his mind between he should ask him or not. But finally he decided to ask because, _“come on, I still have manners and I am a good person, you know.”_ With that, Jongin bravely asked the boy. "Are you new in here?"

 

"..."

 

“I’m sorry I am asking you. It’s just I always see you sit here for the past two weeks.”

 

“…”

 

"It's freezing outside, you better go home."

 

"..."

 

"Are you a hobo?" Jongin wanted to slap himself.

 

"..."

 

"Um... I know I may sounds creepy but, if you don't have a place to stay the night, umm.. you can- uh, you know- umm, I mean, you can come to my house if-" Jongin stopped suddenly because this was the first time the young boy actually looked at him, with that sad and guilty but strangely beautiful pair of eyes. They stared at each other for a second before the young boy stood up and left Jongin alone.

 

Jongin arrived at his home feeling dumbfounded, confused, and a little bit amused because of that Red Hoodie boy. _There is something in his eyes,_ Jongin thought, but he didn’t know exactly what was it.

 

Jongin drifted to sleep with a lingering thoughts about that certain boy. He secretly hoped that tomorrow he had a chance to talk or at least to see that Red Hoodie boy again.

 

***

 

 _Morning comes too fast._ Jongin thought.

 

Jongin had been awake since 4.28 am and now the clock showed 4.50 am. Jongin stayed in bed, just looking at his bedroom ceiling. His phone started to vibrate when he almost managed to close his eyes again. He picked up his phone and saw a message notification.

 

_From: Yoda Yeol_

_hey man, we’re having movie marathon_

_at byun’s, come over at 1pm~~_

_see ya kiddo :D_

                                                  _4.51 am_

 

He chuckled. If there was a person who texted a friend in a Sunday morning at 4.50 am about a meeting at 1 pm, that person must be Chanyeol, definitely. Jongin replied a simple message _”gotta go somewhere first, c u yoda”_ before he dragged his feet to go shower.

 

Jongin went downstairs to the kitchen wearing a sweatshirt and a basketball shorts. He saw the clock above the refrigerator, _5.36, too early_ , and opened his refrigerator to grab a drink. He wanted to, no, he had to go somewhere today but still too early. He decided to eat breakfast first, Honey Stars as usual, and went to the sofa. He put his glass and his bowl on the table in front of him and looking for a remote. He was about to walk to the TV before his eyes fell on the photo frame hanging above his TV.

 

He took slow steps while looking at that photo frame. His most favorite picture with his most favorite person in the world. Jongin smiled at the memory when they took the photo together at their high school graduation. It had been four years and eight months since that day. They both had the brightest smile they ever had. Jongin took the photo frame and swept the invisible dust with his hand. There was a short message written on it.

 

**We will rule the world TOGETHER!!!**

**\- Lee Taemin & Kim Jongin –**

 

***

 

Jongin arrived at his destination at noon. He walked slowly down the path to where he was going. He brought a bouquet of flowers and his favorite snacks, _their_ favorite snacks. There were no one in that place. Jongin walked while thingking about all the memories with a certain someone, his best buddy, his best partner-in-crime, his bestfriend. Jongin drowned in his own thoughts until he arrived at his destination.

 

There was only one thing that caught his eyes when he arrived, a photo frame, the same photo frame like his, the same picture with the same boys smiling at each other, and the same short message on it. Jongin could only see that photo, he ignored everything around him, ignored the fact that he was standing in front of a gravestone, ignored the fact that beside that photo, there was a plastic bag exactly the same like his filled with the same favorite snacks like his. A single tear escaped his eyes when he saw what written on that gravestone.

 

“How have you been, buddy? I missed you.” A single sob finally escaped his mouth. His eyes still lingered on the words written there.

 

**RIP**

**LEE TAEMIN**

**Best son, best friend, best person in the world**

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin spent almost two hours there, sat in front of his best-friend's gravestone while holding his knees to his chest. He talked to _him_ about his life, what happen between a week since last day he went there. He talked about his friends at work, and of course their movie marathon plan today. He also talked about that Red Hoodie boy, how he managed to asked him last night but the boy refused to answer. He talked basically about everything, not missing a single thing because he didn’t want Taemin felt left alone, or maybe because basically they would always told everything to each other.

 

_“Don’t you dare hide a simple secret from me, Kim Jongin, or I swear I’ll cut your balls and feed it to a piranha.”_

 

_“It goes the same with you too, Lee Taemin, or I swear I’ll burn all your favorite limited edition comics you hide inside your closet.”_

 

And because of that simple vow, they really didn’t have a single secret to each other.

 

They had known each other since age of 10. Taemin just moved to Jongin’s neighborhood the first time Jongin saw Taemin, and they basically glued at the hip since that day. They were inseparable, always did everything together, went anywhere together. Their friends once thought that they were a lover, but Taemin and Jongin just give them a bright smile every time people asked that question. For Jongin, Taemin was, no, _is_ more than a lover. Taemin was his half who Jongin couldn’t live with.

 

Until seventeen days ago.

 

That day, seventeen days ago, was the most heartbreaking day for Jongin. He got a phone call from his mom who told him that Taemin just got an accident. When he arrived at the hospital, he saw a doctor, a police officer, Taemin’s parents, and his parents. His mom was giving a comforting hug to Taemin’s mother who sat on the floor sobbing loudly while calling Taemin’s name and saying that he couldn’t leave. His dad was giving a pats on Taemin’s dad who leaning on the wall. Taemin’s mother was the first one who saw Jongin. Jongin just stood in the middle of the hallway, afraid of what would he found if he got closer to them.

 

With heavy steps, he walked closer to Taemin’s mother. She stood up and ran to Jongin and hugged him tight, sobbing in Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin hugged her back, he turned his eyes to his mom, silently asking for an answer. His mom just shook her head. Even without words, Jongin already knew what happened. He no longer hold his tears. He hugged Taemin’s mother closer to his chest and cried together with her. His mom came closer to them and gave him a comforting pats.

 

That day, definitely the most heartbreaking day for them.

 

The doctor said that Taemin’s condition was so bad. He breathed his last breath on the way to the hospital. The police officer said that the accident caused by a drunk truck driver. The driver himself got pretty bad injuries and there were another victims because of the accident but, only Taemin’s dead.

 

Jongin couldn’t stand heard what the police officer said. He felt numb, he felt like half of his soul went together with Taemin. No, he didn’t even feel anything. He just hoped that this was a dream, a very bad dream, and when he woke up he would called his bestfriend and told him how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, how much he felt grateful for being his friend.

 

But, no, life was so cruel, right?

 

***

 

1.34 pm

 

Jongin still sat there in front of Taemin’s grave. Just looking at their photo together. All their memories came hit him like a wave. He missed him, dearly. He cried for a second time that day.

 

“I missed you, Taemin-ah. I missed you so much.” Choked by his sob, Jongin wept his tears with the back of his hand. “How are we gonna rule the world if you are not here with me? I need you, Taemin. I need you.” Jongin broke down. He was sobbing, didn’t care about his surrounding, and someone watching him cried from afar.

 

Ten minutes later, Jongin finally calmed himself. He felt his phone vibrate. He checked it and saw three notifications message. Two from Chanyeol and one from Baekhyun.

 

_From: Yoda Yeol_

_bro, don’t forget 1pm k? bring snacks_

_as much as u can_

_see ya dork~_

                                             _12.04 pm_

 

_From: Yoda Yeol_

_already here, where r u man? still_

_napping? geez… double snacks bcs_

_u’re late haha_

_1.16 pm_

 

_From:Byun BakedBacon_

_u go to see him right? ignore chanyeol,_

_take your time, tell Taeminie I say hi_

_see you later kid_ _J_

_1.45 pm_

 

He chuckled after reading Baekhyun’s text. Baekhyun was the closest friend to him after Taemin. Baekhyun was there for him when Taemin left, he took care of him, made him realised that life must go on with or without Taemin. Baekhyun said, _“He might be no longer here with you, but just remember he is up there watching you. What do you think he will say if he see you like this? Believe me, if he has a chance to talk to you right know, he will say ‘live your life, Jongin’, believe me.”_

 

And he did believe him. He looked at the photo frame in front of him and smiled. “Baekhyun says hi. He is the one who take care of me after…” He stopped. He took a deep breath and continued, “… after you gone. He is like my second mother you know, told me to eat, gave me a morning call to wake me up, wishing me a good night, haha, just like Baekhyun, right?” He smiled again at the photo. He checked his phone, already 1.51 pm. “I must go, Taemin-ah.” He put back the photo to its place and finally noticed the plastic bag which had been there since he arrived.

He confused. He looked at that plastic bag and his plastic bag in his hand. The same plastic bag and same snacks. He frowned. He clearly remembered the last time he came here he didn’t bring anything. He put his plastic bag and looked at the plastic bag beside the photo. He opened it and checked all the snacks and drinks. The canned juice, Taemin’s favorite canned juice was still cool. That was meant someone put it here not a long time ago.

 

He abruptly stood up and looked around. No one was here. Jongin regretted that he didn’t notice it sooner. He thought that maybe Taemin’s parents came here before him. He placed the plastic bag and his plastic bag beside the frame. “I have to go now. Have a movie marathon with the kids at Baekhyun’s apartment. Enjoy the snacks, Taemin. But don’t just eat it by yourself, give it to the other angels too, okay? See you soon, Taemin-ah.” With that Jongin turned his heels and went back to the path which brought him there.

 

He fished out his phone and texted Baekhyun, _“on the way there.”_ He walked faster and once again he didn’t notice someone stood behind a large tree beside him.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin arrived at Baekhyun’s apartment carried two large boxes of pizza and ten cans of cola. It was already three in the afternoon when he arrived. He pushed the bell to Baekhyun’s door and greeted by Baekhyun himself. “Oh hi Jongin. Come in, we just start the second movie.” Baekhyun said while opening the door for Jongin.

 

“Good. I hope these are enough.” Jongin pointed the pizza in his hand.

 

“Don’t worry, I just made popcorn.”

 

The two walked together to the living room. All of his friends were there. Chanyeol sprawled on the floor with a bowl of popcorn. Beside him was Kyungsoo who silently took the popcorn. And two others who sat on the sofa was Minseok, Baekhyun’s cousin _slash_ his boss, and Yixing, his Chinese co-worker. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I bought pizza.” Jongin said to them and took a sit beside Kyungsoo on the floor.

 

“Good, don’t waste a once-in-a-life-time chance like this.” His boss said. Minseok decided to give all of them one day break and they were agreed to have a movie marathon together, _“bonding time, you know”_ , that’s what Chanyeol said.

 

“Hey, Jongin. Where have you been? You missed Insidious 1 you know. Now we’re starting Insidious 2.” Kyungsoo asked him.

 

“I went to see Taemin.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Horror marathon this time?”

 

“Yeah, too bad Tao can’t join us.”

 

“Huh, where is he?”

 

“Already promised his aunts to accompany her shopping.”

 

“Really? He ditches a once-in-a-life-time chance? Wow.”

 

“Well, Tao and shopping can’t be separated, you know.”

 

Jongin just smiled at Kyungsoo. He was right, too bad Tao could not came to join them. Jongin stood up and went to the kitchen. Baekhyun was stood there back facing him, preparing the pizza and other snacks for them. “Need help?” he said and stood beside him.

 

“Shit Jongin! You scared me!” Baekhyun tried to calm down his heart.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Here. Help me bring this.” He pushed two plates full of pizza that Jongin bought. “Did you tell Taemin that I say hi?”

 

“Of course. I already told him. Actually, I think Taemin’s parents came before me. There was a plastic bag full of snacks beside the photo.”

 

Baekhyun turned to face Jongin, “Really? Did you meet them?”

 

“No. I was busy talking to him. I noticed that plastic bag when I’m about to go.”

 

“Try call them, then. I’m sure they’re missed you. You are like their own son, right?”

 

“Yeah. I will call them when I’m home.”

 

“Good. Now let’s watch the movies.”

 

***

 

It was already 9 pm when Jongin walked from the bus shelter to his home. Another freezing night so he walked a little bit faster. When the park came to his sight, he suddenly felt nervous. _What happen with me?_ His thought wandering to the Red Hoodie boy. _Will he be there again?_

 

Jongin continued his walk until he arrived in front of the familiar bench. But something was not familiar, because there was no Red Hoodie boy. The bench was empty. That boy was not there. His eyes fell to the ground. He didn’t know why he felt dissapointed. _Was it because I asked him yesterday? Did I scare him?_ Jongin was about to walk again when he noticed someone in front of him.

 

There, stood the Red Hoodie boy carried a backpack, stared directly to his eyes. Jongin stunned. He couldn’t move. He drown in that beautiful eyes, which still looked sad and guilty. The more Jongin looked him, the more he felt an urge to hug the boy and comforted him, told him that everything would be okay and he should smile again.

 

Jongin didn’t know why he decided to walk closer to the boy. He stood four feet before the boy who didn’t move a bit. Again, Jongin debated with himself, _should I ask him?_ But before he could said a word, the boy started to walk past him. He walked past Jongin straight to the bench. Jongin’s eyes glued to the boy. He was about to call him when suddenly that boy fell on the ground. Jongin ran to the boy and lifted his head. He put his head on his lap.

 

“Hey, wake up?! HEY!!” Jongin put the boy’s backpack on his back and slid his right hand behind the boy’s legs and carried him bridal style.

 

He could feel the boy’s hot breath. “You have a fever but still walk in a freezing night like this?! Stupid!”. When he arrive in front of his door, he put the boy’s legs to the ground and reached his key in his back pocket. He hurriedly opened it and brought the boy straight to his room.

 

He laid him on his bed and pulled the blanket on top of him until reached his chin. He put the backpack beside the bed and then he went to his closet to take another blanket and put it on top of the boy. He went downstairs to the kitchen, opened his cabinet where he put his medicine box and took a glass of water. He went back to his room with a glass of water and medicine.

 

Jongin sat on the bed and lifted the boy’s head to help him drank his medicine. “Drink it, it will make you feel better.” He put the pill inside the boy’s mouth and gave him the water. After he sure that the boy already drank the pill, he laid him down again. He pulled the blankets up to the boy’s chin. He stopped when he felt his wrist was held by the boy. Jongin stunned, he looked at the boy beside him who had his eyes half opened.

 

“Thank you.” The boy said with small voice.

 

“Don’t worry. You have a fever, I won’t let you go until you are better, umm, I mean at least until your fever went down.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” The boy held Jongin’s wrist tighter.

 

Jongin stunned by the boy’s act. The wrist that the boy held felt so hot and send a warm feeling to his heart. Jongin just sat there looking at his wrist for almost a minute. He almost forgot that the boy said thanks. “Never mind. I’m Jongin, by-”

 

He couldn’t continue because when he looked down, the boy was already fell asleep. He smiled a the sight in front of him. The Red Hoodie boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. Slowly, he pulled his wrist and pulled the blankets. He stood up and looked at the boy in front of him, held the urge to kiss him and instead of doing that, he said a simple good night to him.

 

Jongin switched the lights off and closed the door. He went back to his closet and grabbed another blankets. He decided to sleep on the floor, in case the boy need anything in the middle of the night. With the last looked at the sleeping boy on his bed, Jongin drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

Jongin woke up at six, a little bit confused because he was slept on the floor, but when he saw his bed he remembered the boy. The memory from last night came back to him. He stood up and checked the boy who still slept without moving an inch. He came closer to him and put his palm on his forehead. The fever went down, _good_ , he thought. He just stood there watching the boy slept. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his steady breathing made Jongin calmed. Jongin studied the boy’s face and suddenly he felt something strange. _I think I know his face, but who? Where? Did I ever met him before?_

 

Jongin went downstairs after took a shower. He wanted to make breakfast. He opened his refrigerator and see what he got. _Of course no cereal, he has to eat a real meal._ Jongin took the eggs and sausages. He even found a pancake mix in his cabinet and decided to make it too. “I hope he likes it.”

 

Jongin was busy making pancakes when the boy came to the kitchen. The boy just stood there watching Jongin flipped the pancakes. Jongin let out a scream  when he turned around, “God!! You scared me, man.”

 

“I’m sorry.” The boy answered with small voice.

 

“It’s okay. How have you been standing there? Sorry I cannot hear you come.”

 

“Just now.”

 

“Oh, okay. Umm, I made breakfast but nothing much. I hope you like it. Usually I only have cereals but considering you are sick so yeah, I made this. Have a sit.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“How was your sleep? Feel better? Or are you feel dizzy?”

 

“…”

 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m asking too much. I’m Jongin.” Jongin stretched his hand in front of the boy.

 

“I’m.. I’m Sehun.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m… I’m Sehun.” He slowly reached Jongin’s hand and shook it. “Thank you, Jongin. I am sorry I made you slept on the floor.” He said while looking at the foods in front of him.

 

“It’s okay, really. I hope you feel better.” Jongin smiled at Sehun. “Uh, wait. I think I have to make a call. Enjoy the food, Sehun.” With that Jongin sprinted to his room to grab his phone.

 

Sehun left alone in the kitchen. His eyes looking at his surrounding. He stood up with his foods and walked to the living room. He walked slowly while looking at the walls. There were so many pictures hanged. He looked at the pictures one by one. There were always the same persons in all the pictures, Jongin himself, and another boy who really looked like Jongin. He looked at all the pictures until he saw the photo frame above the TV. He stood there, looked at the boys in the picture smiling brightly to each other. He read the message written on it. He stared at the photo for a minute. He was about to turned around when Jongin came to living room.

 

“Umm, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Sehun looked at Jongin.

 

“No worries, Sehun. Why you always say sorry, huh? You can turn on the TV if you want, but you have to find the remote first. I have to make a call.” Jongin went to the kitchen. He searched his contact list to find his boss number. At the third rings, his boss answered.

 

_“Where the hell are you, Jongin? You are late, you know.”_ Uh-oh, it’s not good.

 

“I’m sorry, Boss. Actually, I wanna ask you if I can switch to afternoon shift today?”

 

_“Whatever for?”_

 

“Umm.. I have a friend staying at my home and he’s sick. I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

 

_“But who’s gonna take your place this morning?”_ Jongin already know that his boss would asked that.

 

“Can you call someone? Baekhyun hyung is free right?”

 

_“Do you really want to see me get whacked by that midget?”_

 

Yes, Baekhyun could be so scary when he’s angry, especially when his precious dayoff was disturbed. “All right, Boss. I’ll come in an hour.” Jongin said with a pout.

 

_“I know you’re pouting right now. Okay okay go ahead. I’ll cover you this morning. Make sure you’re not late this aftenoon.”_

 

“Yeeessssss!!! Thanks, Boss. You’re the best haha.. See ya later.” Jongin ended the call without waiting his boss’ answer. He’s too exited. He walked to the living room to join Sehun on the sofa. He sat beside Sehun with a smile plastered on his face.

 

“You look happy.” Sehun stared at Jongin beside him

 

“Yep. My boss gives me permission to switch shift. I suppose to have morning shift today but I asked him to change to afternoon and he said yes.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Oh, I just want to make sure that you are okay. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

 

Sehun’s gaze fell on the floor. “I’m sorry. I can leave now if you want.”

 

“NO!” Jongin answered too fast. “No, really, it’s okay. My boss already say yes so it’s okay now.” Sehun stared back at Jongin. They stared at each other for a while and suddenly Jongin’s phone vibrated on the coffee table beside the sofa. One message.

 

_From: Byun BakedBacon_

_good job, Jongin, you ruin my dayoff_

_friend? who is it? a ‘she’ or ‘he’?_

_I demand an explanation okay_

_see ya later.._

_7:52 am_

 

Wow, he would get whacked by his boss later. Jongin smiled at Baekhyun’s text.

 

_To: Byun BakedBacon_

_you know the red hoodie boy I told you_

_before? yeah its him.._

_sorry byunbaek, I promise I’ll tell you_

_everything when I come.._

_see yaaa~_

_7:53 am_

 

Jongin put his phone on the coffee table. He looked to his side to find Sehun silently eating his breakfast. He just sat there watching him ate like a creep. Sehun felt something and turned to see Jongin stared at him.

 

“Something’s wrong?” He asked Jongin.

 

Jongin startled by Sehun’s voice. “Um.. no, sorry. I must be freaked you out.” Jongin scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Why don’t you eat? This is delicious.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry. Uh, can I ask you something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“…”

 

“Are you just moved here?”

 

“…”

 

“Uh, I don’t want to invide your privacy but I’m curious. I always see you sit on the bench for the past two weeks.”

 

“…”

 

“Did something bad happen to you? It’s just every time I saw you there you always look so sad, and, I don’t know, guilty? Did you just lost someone?”

 

Sehun flinched at the last question but managed to calm down. It took almost a minute before Sehun finally said something. “If I just tell you I’m not a bad person, will you believe me? Will you still let me stay here?” He looked at Jongin’s eyes with the familiar sad eyes. “All I can say to you right now is just I’m not a bad person.”

 

Jongin couldn’t answer the boy. But somehow, he understood why Sehun didn’t want to tell anything yet. “Okay, I believe you.”

 

“Huh? How?”

 

“I don’t know, feelings? I just can’t see a bad person’s image in you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me anything, but if you need someone to listen to you, umm, you know, I..”

 

“You mean I can talk to you?”

 

“Yes, but I won’t force you. I know we’re strangers but sometimes you need to ask people who doesn’t know you at all for an advice, you know. Uh, what am I saying?”

 

Sehun chuckled seeing Jongin’s flustered face. Jongin heard Sehun’s chuckled and smiled at him. He saw Sehun smiled for the first time, and he loved it. He didn’t care if he sounded so creepy but Sehun’s smile was the most calming and comforting smile for him.

 

“I understand what you mean, Jongin, and thank you for that.”

 

“Never mind, Bro.”

 

“I’m done. Can I use your bathroom?”

 

“Yes, of course, go ahead. I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

“Um, did you bring my backpack?”

 

“Yes, I put it beside the bed.”

 

“Okay, then.”

 

With that Sehun walked upstairs to the bedroom. Jongin left alone in the living room looking at the spot where Sehun sat before. He remembered his conversation with Sehun.

 

_How can you believe him?_

 

“I don’t know, I just believe him.”

 

_How if he is a prisoner who escaped from the jail and now the polices are looking for him?_

 

“But he’s not in the news, right?”

 

_How if he’s a psycho who rape kids and kill them? That’s why he’s at the park, right?_

 

“Well, I’m not a kid so I’m good.”

 

Jongin had been debating with his own mind when Sehun came to the living room. He sat beside Jongin who looked like in a deep thoughts. “Why are you frowning now?”

 

Jongin looked at Sehun. He looked at Sehun’s damp hair, his pale long neck who silently asking to be ravished, _“damn hormones!”_ Jongin thought. “Oh, you’re done?” he managed to ask Sehun. His eyes wandering to Sehun’s body. He no longer wearing the red hoodie. He wore a grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He gulped at the sight in front of him.

 

“Yes. Thanks for your hospitality. It means a lot to me.”

 

Jongin frowned at Sehun’s word. He noticed that Sehun carried his backpack. “Are you planning to go?”

 

“Well, I can’t stay here forever right.”

 

Jongin felt sad at his words. “Where are you going? Home?”

 

Sehun didn’t asnwer. He just fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt. He bit his bottom lip, and made Jongin squelled inside.

 

“Don’t tell me you have nowhere to go.”

 

Sehun stared at the carpet, and Jongin knew the answer. “Just stay here, then. You don’t have to leave so soon. As you can see I live alone in this house.”

 

Sehun looked at Jongin with a glint of hope, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Actually I have a vacant guest room so you can use that. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Jongin stood up from the sofa and walk to the door near the stairs. Sehun followed him closely. He opened the door and told Sehun to come in. “See?  My friends always use it when we’re having a sleep over. But you have to use the bathroom near the kitchen.”

 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, you said yourself that we’re strangers-“

 

“And I said myself that I believe you, so case closed.” Jongin smiled at Sehun. Sehun smiled a little so that Jongin missed the mixed feeling that shown in Sehun’s eyes.

 

Jongin stared at Sehun who just stood there without moving. And finally he noticed that Sehun only had his backpack with him. “Umm, Sehun, is that your only belongings?” Jongin pointed at Sehun’s backpack.

 

“Huh? What? This? Yeah.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Um, no.”

 

“Okay. I was just wondering if you need a spare clothes, just ask me. I have plenty clothes in my closet. We’re in the same size though.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Thank you very much, Jongin.” Sehun smiled at Jongin. Not just a slight smile but a sincere smile. Jongin couldn’t help but stunned at the smile. He felt what people called _‘butterflies in your stomach’_ thing. Sehun frowned at Jongin’s reaction.

 

“You okay, Jongin?”

 

“Uh..yeah yeah, I’m good, yeah. It’s just, uh, it’s the first time I actually see you smile, and, um, I think you’re pretty cute.” Jongin scratched the back of his neck. Sehun felt his cheeks grew hot. He was sure that a blush started to show on his cheeks. His gaze fell down on the floor.

 

“Thanks.” Sehun answered with a small yet soft voice. Jongin noticed the blush on Sehun’s cheeks and held the urge to come to him and pinched those blushing cheeks. _Get a grip, Kim Jongin, you’re freaking him out._

 

“Okay, then, I’ll leave you to unpack your things. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” With that, Jongin dashed out from the room. He closed the door and leaned against it with one hand on his left chest. He surely could feel that his heartbeat grew faster, and _why these butterflies thing won’t stop?_

 

He walked to the sofa and grabbed his phone. He got one message again.

 

_From: Byun BakedBacon_

_WTH KIM JONGIN??!!!!_

_YOU BETTER TELL ME ALL ABOUT_

_THIS OR I’LL BURN ALL YOUR FAVORITE_

_PILLOWS!!!_

_7.55 am_


	5. Chapter 5

_From: Byun BakedBacon_

_WTH KIM JONGIN??!!!!_

_YOU BETTER TELL ME ALL ABOUT_

_THIS OR I’LL BURN ALL YOUR FAVORITE_

_PILLOWS!!!_

_7 **:** 55 am_

 

He got a message from Baekhun about an hour ago. _He must be freaking out if I didn’t answer right away._ So, Jongin typed a simple text to Baekhyun.

 

_To: Byun BakedBacon_

_patient, Mother, I’ll tell you everything_

_later hahahaha…_

_8:44 am_

 

Jongin chukled at his own text for Baekhyun. He often called the later with _Mother, Mom, Eomma,_ even _Ahjumma_ or _Halmeoni,_ because Baekhyun surely acted like one. He looked at the clock, he still had much timed to kill. He eyed the dirty plates on the table and brought it to the kitchen. He washed the plate silently while thinking about a certain someone, yes, the one who used the plate. He smiled, he didn’t know what funny but everytime he remembered Sehun, he would smile.

 

Jongin too engrossed in his own thought, even when Sehun came stood beside him, he didn’t notice. He continued washing one plate, only one plate, Sehun thought that the plate might become thin because of too much scrubbed. Sehun decided to break Jongin’s thought, “The plate is clean enough, Jongin.”

 

Jongin startled by his voice and the plate fell from his grip and fell to the sink. He looked to his right and greeted by Sehun’s face so close with his and Sehun’s eyes stared at him. Jongin just gaped at Sehun. Sehun found it funny and giggled.

 

“You better close your before a bugs come in.”

 

Jongin caught off-guard by Sehun’s words and chuckled, “Oh, sorry. You scared me, again.”

 

“It’s just you who always spacing out. Mind sharing?” Sehun asked while grab a dirty plate and began to wash it.

 

“You.”

 

1 …

 

2 …

 

3 …

 

Jongin realized what he just said and closed his mouth with his hand.

 

_SHIT!!! WHAT THE HECK IM JUST SAYING??!!_

 

Jongin was not sure about what to say next. Sehun remained silent and it scared Jongin. _He must be thinking that I’m a freak now. God, this is awkward._ They remained silent for a moment until one of them laughed, and that was Sehun. Yes, he was freaking laughing beside Jongin. Jongin stared at the laughing Sehun and  after a second or two he joined Sehun. He too laughed after watching Sehun laughed. They both keep laughing for almost ten seconds. Sehun again was the one who calmed down. His laugh went down and keep staring at Jongin. Jongin saw him and suddenly he felt his cheeks grew hot. He just scratched the back of his neck and looked at the unwashed plates in front of him.

 

“You’re so funny, Jongin. Seriously, you’ve been thinking about me?” Sehun started to tease Jongin and Jongin started to blush. “Wow, so it’s true, you’re blushing.” Sehun teased Jongin even more.

 

Sehun chuckled at the sight beside him, and accidentally brushed his arm against Jongin’s arm. This small accident sent a shiver down Jongin’s spine and made him looked at Sehun again. He found Sehun still smiling, and Jongin experienced those butterflies thing again.

 

“I’m sorry. I must be freaked you out again.”

 

“No, you don’t freak me out. You make me smile, and even laugh, I must thank you for that. It’s been a long time since the last time I’m smiling, or laughing, and you’re so funny.”

 

“Hm? Really? Do you have a laugh disease or something? How come people don’t smile or laugh?”

 

“It’s not like that. I just don’t have friends or people around me to share a joke.” Sehun smile changed to a sad smile.

 

“Why? You’re a good boy, why you don’t have a friend?”

 

Sehun didn’t answer Jongin question and just stared at Jongin. Jongin suddenly remembered that Sehun still did not want to tell anything to him.

 

“Oh, right. Okay, no more personal questions.” Jongin put his hands up and Sehun smiled at his gesture.

 

“It’s okay, though. I have you now.”

 

Jongin felt a fireworks in his chest. His stomach did a weird back-flips (he didn’t even know if stomach could do it) and the butterflies kept flapping their wings. Jongin didn’t realise that he stared and smiling like an idiot at Sehun. Sehun chukled again at Jongin’s face.

 

“God, Jongin. I know you have an attractive smile but, really, you smile too much.”

 

Jongin’s smile grew wider at Sehun’s words. “I have an attractive smile? Wow, thanks.”

 

“What? Is it the first time you hear it? Oh please, you must be kidding.”

 

“No, of course I’ve heard it, wait, am I sounds too confident right now? But, I don’t know, it sounds different when I heard it from you.”

 

“Really? What makes it different?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know. It just sounded more special.” _Okay, Jongin you need to stop this weird conversation before it’s too late._ Jongin looked at Sehun and confused because he saw Sehun smiled at him. _What’s wrong with him? Does he find me weird, no?_

 

“I’m glad then. I think now I know how to repay you.”

 

“How?”

 

“By saying you’re attractive, of course.”

 

Jongin felt like he almost got a heart attack.

 

“Come on, this dirty plates still untouch. They are not gonna wash themselves, right? I’ll help you, you wash, I’ll rinse.”

 

“Yeah, you are right.” They started to wash the dirty plates in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Both did they job with a small smile plastered on their face. Ten minutes later, Sehun put the last plate in the rack and dried his hands.

 

“All done.” Sehun said.

 

“Yeah, thanks for helping, Sehun.”

 

They both just stood in the kitchen leaned to the sink, side by side. Once again the both fell into a comfortable silence. After a minute or two, Sehun began to ask.

 

“So, what time you will go to work?”

 

“My shift start at 2, so I’ll go at 1 maybe.”

 

Jongin’s phone began to ring. “Wait a minute.” Jongin left Sehun and ran to the coffee table to picked his phone. Byun BakedBacon showed in his LCD.

 

“Hello, hyung. What’s up?”

 

_“Are you too busy talking with your new guest so you don’t have time even a minute to reply my text? Wow, Jongin, wow…”_

 

Jongin pulled his phone from his ear and saw a message icon in his notification bar. “Sorry, hyung. I was in the kitchen when you text me so I didn’t know.”

 

_“Already playing house with your new friend?”_

 

Jongin could sense Baekhyun’s smirk even he wasn’t beside him. When he was about to answer, Sehun came to the living room. Seeing the main topic came to the view, Jongin decided to excuse himself to Sehun. Sehun just smiled at Jongin and let Jongin went back to the kitchen.

 

Sehun stood in the living room, right in front of Jongin and Taemin graduation picture, the one with the message written on it. Sehun stared deeply at the photo. He just stood there and stared at the photo until he heard Jongin’s voice from behind.

 

“That’s me and my bestfriend, Taemin. We took that at our high school graduation. He’s the one who write the message, what a dork.” Jongin chuckled sadly while looking at the photo.

 

“I thought he is your brother, you both really look alike.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too, but no, he’s not my brother. We weren’t brother but we sure acted like a brother to each other. We’re glued to each other, when you see me you’ll see him and vice versa. Even my friends tought that we’re lover, but, he was more than a lover, more than a brother, I don’t know, he was more like a soulmate for me.”

 

“Was?”

 

“Yeah. He’s no longer in this world. He’s got a really bad accident almost three weeks ago and he didn’t make it.”

 

Sehun looked at Jongin, and noticed a single tear fell down on Jongin’s cheeks. With the sight in front of him, Sehun felt like he was the baddest person in the world. He approached Jongin who had his eyes on the floor, silently crying. Without him knowing, he already embraced Jongin. He hugged the later closed to him.

 

Jongin freezed in Sehun’s embrace. He could not believe but he did nothing. Actually he was happy, he felt relieved because he had Sehun to hug him. Jongin spent so many nights alone crying without someone to hug. And now he had Sehun so he would not waste this moment.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Jongin, I should have not ask.” Sehun whispered to Jongin, and with that, Jongin broke down. He hugged Sehun tight and cried shamelessly on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

Sehun dragged both of them to the couch. He brought their bodies down on the couch. Jongin realeased his hug for a second just to adjust his body on the couch and settled his head on the crook of Sehun’s neck. His hands settled on Sehun’s waist. Sehun just let him be. He gave a light pats on Jongin’s back.

 

“Let it out. Cry as much as you want.” Sehun wishpered, and of course Jongin cried his heart out. He burried his head deeper in Sehun’s neck. Tears rundown his cheeks and fell on Sehun’s shirt but both of them did not care. They enjoyed the warmth of each other body.

 

They had been hugging for awhile. Jongin had calmed himself but he did not release his hug on Sehun. Sehun still patting Jongin’s back.

 

“I missed him, so much.” Jongin finally started speaking. He kept his head still. Sehun did not say anything, signaling Jongin to continue his story.

 

“It feels like half of my soul is gone with him. It hurts. I hate to be lonely. I hate I can’t have him near me anymore. It hurts, Sehun, it hurts.” Jongin tightened his hug and cried again. Sehun didn’t know what to say or what to do. He just stroke Jongin’s hair slowly.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything. I’m sorry.” Sehun said after a minute of silence.

 

***

 

Jongin had stopped crying. Sehun noticed and he tried to release his hug but Jongin just hugged him tighter, refused to let go. Sehun frowned at his action.

 

“Can we stay like this, please?” Jongin asked softly. Sehun didn’t have a heart to refuse so he nodded. He let Jongin hugged him.

 

“Thank you, Sehun. Thank you.”

 

Sehun did what he did before, stroking Jongin’s hair. He felt Jongin’s breath on his neck and Jongin’s steady heartbeat on his chest. Suddenly his heartbeat become faster. He looked to his side where Jongin’s head settled perfectly on his neck. Jongin had fell a sleep. He never saw Jongin in this close. He studied Jongin’s side, his closed eyes, his cheeks which wet with tears, his plump lips, and his long neck. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He stared at Jongin’s peaceful side, stared at his cheeks which tainted with tears.

 

“I don’t wanna see you cry anymore, Jongin,” he said softly to the sleeping boy beside him. “I want to make you happy. I have to make you happy.”

 

But Sehun began to think.

 

_Do you think you can you make him happy?_

 

I have to.

 

_How?_

 

I don’t know, I’ll do anything for him.

 

_Why?_

 

Sehun could not answered his own question.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out that they both fell a sleep. Jongin was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Sehun’s sleeping face. Sehun had his head leaned on the couch facing the ceiling. Jongin stared at his face, and those butterflies thing started to happen again. He felt his cheeks grew hot and in a mere seconds, his cheeks turned pink.

 

Jongin dragged his hand to Sehun’s cheeks, stroke it softly. He brushed his hand to Sehun’s sharp jaw, and finally his hand stopped at Sehun’s thin soft lips. Jongin stared at Sehun’s lips, and touched it. Suddenly Sehun moved, turned his face to his right side, to Jongin’s side. Jongin froze at their closeness. His lips were so close to Sehun’s. He could feel Sehun’s breath. Without him knowing, his lips already landed on Sehun’s. Jongin closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Sehun’s perfect lips. It’s was a simple kiss without tounge and teeth considering that Sehun was asleep. When Jongin about to pulled out, a hand drapped on his neck.

 

Jongin opened his eyes and saw that Sehun still had his eyes closed, but the hand on his neck signaling that Sehun had already awake. Sehun’s hand drew Jongin closer. Finally, Sehun pulled out just a mere milimeters. He opened his eyes and their gaze met.

 

“Sehun, I- ”

 

“Ssshhh.” Sehun interupted him. Sehun eyed Jongin’s lips and licked his own lips. Jongin gulped at the sight. His face turned completely red. The distance, Sehun’s soft breath, and Sehun’s lips drove him crazy. Without hesitate, he kissed Sehun fully on the lips. His hand traveled to Sehun’s hair and neck.

 

Jongin licked Sehun’s lips signaling him to open it but Sehun didn’t give it easly. Sehun smirk at Jongin. With that, Jongin laid their body on the couch. Jongin trapped Sehun with his legs on each side of Sehun’s waist and his hands on each side of Sehun’s head. He tried it again, he tugged Sehun’s bottom lip, desperately asking him to give him access to explore his mouth.

 

Sehun giggled but opened his mouth for greedy Jongin. Jongin wasted no time and shoved his tounge inside Sehun’s hot mouth. Their tongue met and fought but Sehun willingly gave up for Jongin. Jongin explored every inch of Sehun’s mouth without missed it even a bit. They kissed slowly but full of passion. Jongin’s tounge massage Sehun’s and Sehun let out a small moan. Jongin smiled at this and tried to make Sehun did it again.

 

He grinded their crotch to gain a delicious friction. They both let out a satisfied moans. Sehun locked his legs on Jongin’s waist, tried to make them as close as possible. Jongin kept grinding their crotch together and they still kissing, swallowing each other moans. Jongin traveled his mouth to Sehun’s neck, nipping, sucking, biting, and licking on the certain spot that made Sehun closed his eyes and moun louder. Sehun hugged Jongin’s neck and drew him even closer. Sehun turned into a moaning mess in no time with their nonstop grinding and Jongin’s lips did amazing job on his neck.

 

A series of _ah ah ah, mmmhhh,_ and Jongin’s name being called by Sehun filled the room.

 

“Jongin…”

 

Jongin back again to kiss Sehun. They kissed slowly. Jongin’s hands wandering to Sehun’s waist, hips never stop grinding.

 

“Jongin…”

 

Jongin kept kissing Sehun.

 

“Jongin…”

 

It’s Sehun who shoved his tounge into Jongin’s hot mouth.

 

“Jongin…”

 

Sehun massage Jongin’s tounge with his, sucking it like there’s no tommorow.

 

“Jongin…”

 

_Wait, Sehun is kissing me right now, so who’s been calling me?_

 

“Jongin, wake up.”

 

And everything came into a blur. He looked at his surrounding. They still sitting on the couch, hugging. He looked at his left and found Sehun stared at him.

 

“Wake up, Jongin, you’re going to be late for work.”

 

_Shit, that’s just a dream._ Jongin tought. He release his hug and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I fell a sleep? Wow, I’m sorry, Sehun.”

 

“Never mind, that’s the only thing I can do for you.”

 

“What? Uh, okay, thanks, Sehun, it means a lot to me. I’m sorry I let it out to you who doesn’t even know anything.”

 

“I’m glad I can help. And I think you got a call.”

 

“Okay, yeah.” Jongin stood up, left Sehun sat alone on the couch, and grabbed his phone. Indeed he got a messages and missed calls.

 

_From: Yoda Yeol_

_someone’s getting laid tonight_

_wohoooooo *smirks*_

_11:11 am_

 

_From: Yoda Yeol_

_Oh oh ohhh, you’re not replying_

_Is that mean?? Is that mean??!!_

_11:13 am_

 

_From: Byun BakedBacon_

_FOR THE GLOB’S SAKE KIM JONGIN_

_PICKED UP YOUR DAMN PHONE_

_YOU LAZYASS BEFORE I COME_

_RUNNING TO YOUR HOME AND_

_BURN IT TOGETHER WITH YOU!!!!_

_11:17 am_

 

And his phone began to ring again. Baekhyun called and Jongin answered it in the first ring.

 

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KIM JONGIN??!!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALLS AND MY TEXTS??!!!”_

 

Jongin needed to pull his phone from his ear before it’s too late. Even in a distance, he still could heard Baekhyun’s rage voice. _Uh-oh, Angry Diva is not good._ He turned back and found Sehun stared at him with a small smile. Seems like Sehun could heard what Baekhyun said to him. Jongin sat down beside Sehun and put his phone back to his ear.

 

_“…HELLO??!! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!! YOU IGNORING ME NOW??!! I HATE YOU JONGIN, I HATE YOUUU!!!!!”_

 

Jongin turned to his left looking at Sehun who giggled quietly. Jongin took a deep breath before answering, “hey hey hey, calm down, Baek hyung, I’m here. I’m not ignoring you. You speak too loud so I have to pull my phone for awhile before I deaf, you know.”

 

_“OH ARE YOU MOCKING ME NOW??!! FINE I WILL NOT CALL YOU ANYMORE KIM JONGIN!!!! BYE!!!!”_

 

Jongin waited three seconds before answering, “You said that but you don’t end the call. Come on, hyung, listen to me first.”

 

He heard no answer from Baekhyun so he continued, “I was just fall a sleep so I didn’t hear my phone ringing. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Baekhyun hyung. I didn’t mean to ignore your call or your text.”

 

Baekhyun did not answer for about three seconds. “Why are you fell a sleep at this time? It’s still early, you know? Are you sick?”

 

_Here comes the Mother Baekhyun._ Jongin smiled at Baekhyun’s worry. “No no, I’m fine, Mother, don’t worry.”

 

_“Are you sure? It doesn’t sound convincing. Tell me, Jongin, I’m worried here okay. You didn’t reply any of my texts and calls. It’s just…you have a stranger at your house now, and…um…”_

 

“What? Did you think that Sehun do something to me?” Sehun startled when his name was brought in Jongin’s conversation. He looked at Jongin but Jongin just smiled at him.

 

_“Oh, so it’s his name? Sehun? Well, even you always see him everyday do nothing in the park, it doesn’t mean that he cannot do something. Stranger is stranger, Jongin. You have to be careful.”_

 

“Sehun is a good guy, hyung. You don’t have to worry about him, we get along pretty well actually.” Jongin said it while looking at Sehun and Sehun couldn’t help but smiled back.

 

_“Okay okay, I get it. So, what happen huh?”_

 

“Uh…”

 

_“Well? I am waiting here.”_

 

Suddenly he heard  another voice on the line.

 

_“For God’s sake Jongin just tell him right now, okay? Baekhyun had been a bitch since this morning because I called him in his day off, and he got worst since an hour ago just because you didn’t answer his damn calls. He didn’t want to let his phone go and keep checking it every ten seconds, and I swear I was about to throw his phone before you finally answer his call!!”_ Okay, now he had an Angry Boss to deal with.

 

“Yes, Minseok hyung. I’m sorry.”

 

_“Don’t “hyung” me you kid!”_

 

_“You heard that, right? Now fucking tell me now before Minseok hyung throw my phone in the water.”_ It was Baekhyun back on the line.

 

“It’s nothing, hyung, really. I was just… crying. I remembered Taemin. I missed him and I just cried.”

 

_“Oh Jongin, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_ Baekhyun sounded so sincere.

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun hyung. I’m okay now. Sehun did a good job at comforting me.”

 

_“Well, okay then, but still, I wanna hear all the details later.”_

 

“Yes yes of course, hyung. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

_“Okay, kid, see yaaa..”_

 

Jongin ended the call. He looked at his left to find Sehun fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while biting his bottom lip. The sight in front of him made Jongin remembered his dream awhile ago. _Shit, Jongin. Stop thinking about it._ But whom he kidding, he actually felt disappointed when he knew that _that_ just a dream. _Control yourself, Jongin, you don’t want to scare him away, do you?_

 

“Sorry, that was my friend Baekhyun hyung. He’s just asking why I didn’t pick up his calls.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. I didn’t mean to eavesdropping but, seriously I can hear his voice even from here.”

 

“Yes, he can be loud sometimes, but actually he’s just like a cotton candy, soft and sweet. He is the closest friend I have now.”

 

“How lucky you have him.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll introduce you to him sometime later, okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go take a shower. My boss is in a bad mood today. I don’t wanna make it worst with me coming late.”

 

“Yep, take your time.” Sehun smiled oh so sweetly at Jongin. Jongin couldn’t help but squelling inside his head at the sight in front of him. Jongin smiled back to him and left Sehun alone in the living room and went straight to his bedroom to take a shower.

 

He closed the door of his room and leaned against it. He felt his heart about to burst when he remember Sehun’s sweet smile. He smiled like an idiot, he didn’t know why or how he acted like this. _Does it mean I like him? Really? This fast? I just know him, heck I don’t even know anything about him, but who cares?_ Jongin’s smile grew wider.

 

Jongin went straight to the bathroom with smile still plastered on his face. In a mere seconds he already stood naked in the shower with warm water dripping on his toned body, courtesy of many years of dancing, and _still_ smiling. He couldn’t stop smiling because he couldn’t stop thinking about Sehun. All about Sehun drove him crazy. His stoic face, his smile, his lisp when he talked, how Sehun called his name, _everything_. And of course he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain dream he had awhile ago.

 

Jongin still remembered it clearly, every single details of it. Sehun’s lips on his, Sehun’s hands hugging his neck and playing with his hair, Sehun’s legs on his waist, and Sehun’s moans, Sehun’s _delicious and tempting_ moans. It felt like Sehun moaning in his ear right now, and that feeling sent a shiver down his spine. Suddenly he felt hot. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

_“mmmmhh, Jongin…”_ Sehun moaned in his head. _Shit._ He slowly guided his hand to his growing member. It felt wrong, because he used Sehun as an object, yet it felt so right, because, well, it’s _Sehun._ He didn’t care anymore.

 

_“Jongiiin, nnnggghhh…”_

 

Jongin began to stroke his member. He imagined that it was Sehun’s hand, or Sehun’s mouth that did the job. His length had fully grown now and started to drip the precum. He stroke it faster and harder, hoping to come so badly. He could heard his own moans filled the bathroom.  He couldn’t stop now.

 

_“aahhh…hhhmmmh, Jongiiiiiin..”_

 

“Shit, Sehun… haaahhhh…” His stroke got faster and harder.

 

“Fuck!! Fuck!! Ooohhh, hhaahhhh, Sehun…” and with a last flick of his wrist and Sehun’s sweet smile flashed on his mind, he spurted his seeds. _Wow, this is much better_. He calmed down himself, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He chuckled, and then began to get a shower.

 

_What a perverted Kim Jongin._

 

***

 

After thirty minutes showering, Jongin finally went out from the shower and hurriedly get dressed. He went downstairs and found Sehun sat on the couch watching TV. Sehun heard Jongin’s steps and turned his head to him.

 

“Ready to go?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yep. But before I go, I have to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Give me your phone number.”

 

Hearing that, Sehun chuckled. “That’s not a question, you know.”

 

“Uh, yeah I’m sorry but I’m serious, Sehun.”

 

“Okay okay. Give me your phone then.”

 

Jongin handed him his phone with smile. Sehun typed his number and asked, “for what though?” and handed back Jongin’s phone.

 

“So I can call you when I’m work.” Jongin began to call the number but the voice signaling that the number could not be reached.

 

“Hm? Your number cannot be reached, Sehun.” Jongin asked with frown.

 

“Oh, I think my phone is dead. Wait a minute.” Sehun hurried to his room in a minute and back with his phone and a charger. He went beside the TV and found the sockets there. He charged his phone and turned it on after a few seconds. And suddenly the phone rang and it did not stop for almost a minute. Jongin giggled and Sehun turned.

 

“Wow, Sehun, how long your phone had been dead huh?”

 

“Awhile, I think.” Sehun grinned sheepishly.

 

“Alright, I’ve message you. Save my number, okay. Call me if, uhm- if-“

 

“Okay I get it, Jongin. I’ll call you if something happen, right?”

 

“Yes, right. Okay, I have to go then. I’m sorry I have to leave you alone. And here’s a spare key.”

 

“Mmm, are you sure you are giving me this?”

 

“Yeah, why not? If you want to take a walk you don’t have to wait for me, but text me first if you decide to go out.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go now.” Sehun eyed Jongin. He could read a hesitation in Jongin’s voice.

 

“Be careful on the way, Jongin.” Sehun said with a soft smile. And Jongin could not help but grinning like an idiot upon heard what Sehun said to him.

 

“Will do. Bye, Sehun.”

 

“Bye, Jongin.” With that, Jongin walked out from the house and closed the door with a smile. As fast as Jongin closed the door, the smile on Sehun’s face gone. He stared at the door which Jongin closed a few seconds ago. He took a deep breath and started to open his phone which had been dejected for _awhile_. He got missed calls and messages. Without looking at it, he pressed the ‘Clear’ button. He opened the message menu and read the very top message. It supposed to be Jongin’s number. He opened it and chuckled after read the text. He saved Jongin’s number to his contact list and put back his phone. He stared the empty room now. After a few seconds, he decided to go out. He grabbed his red hoodie and the spare key Jongin had gave him. He glanced at his phone, debating about should he text Jongin or not, but in the end, he just went out.

 

He closed the door and locked it. He put the key inside his pants pocket. He turned around but did not moving. Suddenly he chuckled, because he remember what Jongin text him earlier. And then he started walking to the only place he knew too well.

 

***

 

_From: Kim Jongin_

_hey, Sehun, this is Jongin_

_i try to call you earlier but your number_

_was out of reach so I decided to left a_

_message_ _J_ _save my number and don’t_

_hesitate to call or text me :p_

                                                _1:14 pm_


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin arrived at Coffee Prince, his workplace, on time. There were a few tables occupied, mostly with girls, _young girls_ , who talked while looking at the counter, or _someone behind the counter_ , which was his boss, Minseok. Those girls kept talking and giggling while looking at Minseok. _Fangirls,_ Jongin thought.

 

“Good afternoon, hyung.” Jongin greeted his boss.

 

Minseok glanced at his wristwatch before answering, “on time, good.”

 

Jongin just rolled his eyes. So his boss decided to give him cold shoulder because of what happened that day. He just walked past him to the office and found Baekhyun and Chanyeol taking a break.

 

“There you are. Come on sit down and tell me everything in details.” _Baek Diva_ said.

 

“Not now hyung, I have to get ready before Minseok hyung get mad at me.”

 

“What? No, I can’t wait. You have to tell me now.”

 

“Calm down, Diva. Let this kid survive today.” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun. Chanyeol stood up and walked out from the room, but he managed to _wink_ at Jongin when he walked past him.

 

“Okay okay, go get ready. Minseok hyung is in a bad mood today.” Baekhyun sipped his chocolate milk.

 

“Why? Is it because of my request this morning?”

 

“I don’t know. But he’s been sulking since he woke up this morning. I think something happen between him and Kris.”

 

“Kris? That super tall guy who came here last week?”

 

“Yep, that guy. Now stop asking and get ready.” Baekhyun gulped down his chocolate milk and brought the empty mug out of the room, went back to work. Jongin put his bag and wore his apron and started to work.

 

***

 

The day went well without Jongin got strangled by his boss. He also told Baekhyun _in details_ about his meeting with Sehun, except the _dream_ part. But for the first time in a century, Jongin kept his phone near him, in his back pocket, in his apron, even in his hand, only for one reason, _“maybe Sehun will text or call me”_ , and that statement made Baekhyun and Chanyeol mock him for the entire day.

 

The digital clock on the wall showed 8:57 pm, an hour before Jongin’s shift ended, but he had not get a single text or a call from Sehun. It kept him wandering about what did Sehun do alone at home, did he eat dinner or not. He wanted to text Sehun so badly but he did not want to scare him. He was afraid that Sehun would run away from him.

 

Jongin sat behind the counter while looking at his phone. There were only Jongin, Tao, Yixing and Minseok in the café. Baekhyun and Chanyeol already went home at 4:00 pm. Jongin was deeply in thought wheter he should text Sehun or not when Tao spoke to him.

 

“Wow, this is the first time I see you playing with your phone. What a special day.”

 

“Why everybody have to say that? Am I not allowed to play with my own phone?” Jongin replied with a sigh escaped from his lips.

 

“It’s not like that, Jongin. It’s just we are never see you playing your phone when you’re working. You always left your phone in your bag. So, what makes today different?”

 

“Well, I assume you already know about Sehun, yeah? I just wanna know if he already grab a dinner or not. He’s alone, you know.”

 

“The boy who stays with you? Okay, I see, you’re waiting his reply.”

 

“What? No. I have not text him. Actually, I don’t wanna text him first.”

 

“Huh? If you don’t text him then how will you know that he’s got his dinner or not? Do you expect him to text you first?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.”

 

“You silly. Do you really think that he will ask you to bring dinner for him after all the _burdensome things_ he gave you?”

 

“But it’s not a burden for me, _he_ is not a burden, I already told him that.”

 

“But still, he must feel burdened, Jongin. Just text him first now, I’ll do the closing.”

 

Jongin back to thinking mode again after Tao left him. After thinking hard for almost two minutes, he decided to text Sehun.

 

_To: Sehun_

_hei Sehun, sorry I can’t text you_

_earlier bcs I’m busy, did you eat yet?_

_maybe I can grab something on my_

_way back home_

_9:12 pm_

 

The notification said that the message had been delivered. Suddenly Jongin felt his heart beating faster. He was excited to read Sehun’s text but he also felt nervous. One minute after that, his phone rang. _One message._ Jongin shut his eyes for a second before clicking the message notification. He read the message and slowly his smile rose wider and wider. He could not believe that Sehun replied his text and the message that Sehun sent was made him smiling like an idiot.

 

He was busy typing message to Sehun and did not notice that Tao was looking at him from across the room, and Minseok glaring at him from behind. Tao saw his boss stood behind Jongin, but Minseok put his finger in front of his mouth signaling Tao to keep quite. Tao smirked at his boss and continue his closing.

 

After awhile standing behind Jongin, long enough to read all his conversations with Sehun, Minseok started to speak.

 

“Already done, Lover Boy?”

 

Jongin startled and jumped from his seat. He was so shocked finding hiss boss standing behind him.

 

“Wha- what?” Jongin stuttered.

 

Minseok replied with a chuckle, “it’s so funny seeing you stutter like that. Are you embarrased?”

 

“What? No. I’m just shock, Hyung. How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to read all of your texts.”

 

Jongin closed his eyes and felt his cheeks blushing. _Stop blushing, Kim Jongin._ Tao joined Minseok and they both laughing at Jongin.

 

“Aaaww, don’t be shy, Jongin. We’re happy for you, you know. I’ll give you permission to leave early today. Now leave and don’t forget to buy a dinner for him.” With that Minseok and Tao left Jongin alone. Jongin muttered a small _thank you_ before went back to the office to grab his bag and ready to leave.

 

His phone rang when he was about to say good bye to his friends. He opened his phone and his smile rose again. With that wide smile, he wish his friend a good bye and leave the café. He walked faster than ever. He could not stop smiling along the way. All just because of Sehun’s text.

 

***

 

_To: Jongin_

_hello Jongin, it’s okay I understand,_

_actually I wanna ask you about the_

_same thing, I went out today and pass_

_a chicken resto and a buy a take away_

_for us, if you don’t mind.._

_9:13 pm_

 

_To: Sehun_

_really? of course I don’t mind, wow_

_I guess we have a same thought haha,_

_but wait, so you haven’t eat yet?_

_did you wait for me?_

_9:15 pm_

 

_To: Jongin_

_yeah I have not eat yet, I wanna text you_

_but im afraid I’ll disturb, and I don’t know_

_what time your shift end, like I said, im_

_about to text you when your message_

_arrived.._

_9:17 pm_

 

_To: Sehun_

_whaaaaaat? I’m really sorry Sehun T.T_

_I should’ve texted you earlier, my shift_

_ends at ten but Minseok hyung gave me_

_permission to leave earlier, I’ll be home_

_in 30 minutes_

_9:19 pm_

 

_To: Jongin_

_hahaha it’s okay Jongin, I should’ve text_

_you earlier too, I’ll wait for you, be careful_

_on the way, don’t rush, I’ll be here when_

_you’re home_ _J_

_9:20 pm_

 

_To: Sehun_

_of course Sehun, thank you, wait for_

_meeeeeeee~~ :D_

_9:21 pm_

 

_***_


End file.
